DUELE VERTE
by Lil Granger
Summary: sOnG fIc..... lean por fa....


- Ya es la hora… - se decía para si mismo un chico de cabellos rojos, observando detenidamente el reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda y que marcaba exactamente las 11:50. Luego de esto, fijo su mirada en el enorme edificio que se encontraba frente a él, como esperando algo.

*********************************

Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos

Duele verte anestesiada por que así se dio la cosa por que así quiso tu suerte

Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplente con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro

**********************************

"Y pensar que tuve todas las oportunidades en Hogwarts de estar con ella y las desperdicie… si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde… si hubiera tenido el suficiente valor de confesarle lo que sentía… ahora no me estaría lamentando… no tendría que compartirla con ese imbécil que dice ser su esposo, y que disfruta de sus besos y sus caricias… ese que no la ama ni la mitad de lo que la amo yo… ese que la conquisto limpiamente y se casó con ella en un atardecer en Bulgaria… pero lo único que me consuela es que ella no lo ama… me ama a mí como nunca ha amado nadie… y aquí estaré esperando pacientemente el día que ella decida formar una nueva vida junto a mí…"

**********************************

Mientras yo te doy de día lo que él no cumple en las noches

Aquí esta tu clandestino pa jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero

Pa cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno

Aunque yo no este en la foto de la sala de tus padres ni en el bautizo del sobrino

Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una 

***********************************

El chico pelirrojo es sacado de los pensamientos que cruzaron su cabeza por un momento, debido a la salida de alguien del enorme edificio. Es un hombre alto, fortachón y de cejas pobladas. A pesar de que ya no era joven, tampoco aparentaba ser muy viejo. Caminaba muy rápido y se perdió entre las personas que transitaban por ahí. De una de las ventanas del séptimo piso del edificio, asoma la cabeza una chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado y le hace una señal al pelirrojo para que suba. El chico no lo piensa dos veces y se cruza la calle a toda velocidad.

- Ron… - saluda la chica rápidamente siendo interceptada por un beso del pelirrojo. El chico la atrae contra si, como necesitando urgentemente el contacto de la chica. Suavemente la recuesta a la pared y con una mano cierra la puerta. 

Sin decir palabra alguna, envueltos en una pasión desenfrenada y quitándose la ropa poco a poco a medio camino, alternando con caricias y besos furtivos, llegaron a una habitación, y se tumbaron los dos en la cama a disfrutar de su amor.

… … … 

Después de haber disfrutado momento a momento su demostración de afecto, se quedaron retozando en la cama con caricias esporádicas y besos entre cortados.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir… 

- Y yo pensé que "ese" nunca se iba a ir…

- Es que le enviaron una lechuza a última hora y eso lo entretuvo… tiene un partido importante mañana y tendrá que ir a prácticas hasta tarde…

- Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar un poco más… - contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello a la chica quien solo hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, para poder disfrutar más la caricia del chico.

- Si…- ahogó en un suspiro la chica.

- Hermione – pregunto el pelirrojo dejando el cuello de la chica y tomándole de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos – quiero estar contigo…

- Yo también quiero estar contigo Ron… 

- Pero no así… ya no quiero estar viniendo cada vez que ese imbécil sale a sus prácticas o cuando tiene un compromiso importante y da la casualidad de que no lo acompañas – terminó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ron, no empieces de nuevo…

- Hermione yo te necesito junto a mí SIEMPRE… no soporto la idea de que estés con él… 

- Ron él es… él es…

- Tu esposo, si ya lo se Hermione ¡No tienes que echármelo en cara ni recordármelo siempre!… - concluyó el chico muy enfadado.

- No te enojes Ron, y no es que te lo recuerde o te lo eche en cara siempre, si no que es… simplemente la realidad…

- La cruda realidad… - agregó el pelirrojo, dándole la espalda a la chica pero más triste que enfadado.

La castaña se tumbó boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación y medito por unos momentos la situación.

- Ron… - le llamó la chica jugueteando con el cabello rojo del chico – entiéndeme un poco ¿si? No tengo motivos concretos para divorciarme de Krum, entiéndelo…

- ¡No es razón suficiente el que no lo ames! – exclamó exasperado el chico dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con la castaña.

- No arruines el momento Ron, por favor… yo te amo, y nunca debes de dudar eso… - contestó la chica uniendo sus labios con los del pelirrojo. 

- Pero es que… -  responde el chico separando sus labios de los de la castaña.

- Ron… por favor… - agrega la chica en forma de súplica.

- Esta bien… - añadió el pelirrojo no muy conforme.

- ¿Quieres algo de la cocina? – pregunto la chica levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la camisa de botones del pelirrojo. 

- Una cerveza de mantequilla por favor…

- Ahorita te la traigo…

El chico se quedó por un momento observando detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación. Hacía más de tres meses que había pisado por primera vez esa habitación, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de darle una ojeada. Era muy amplio, pintado todo de blanco y con unas enormes ventanas adornadas con unas cortinas de color amarillo. Había un closet grande, dos sillones en un rincón a la par de una lámpara de tacto que se encontraba sobre una mesita. A la par de la mesita estaba un librera repleta, y luego la entrada al baño. A la par de la cama, estaba una mesa de noche, en donde había una lámpara de tacto, cinco libros apilados, una medalla de reconocimiento al mejor jugador profesional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, y una foto de Hermione tomada de la mano de su esposo, Viktor Krum, junto con dos pequeños niños. 

- Aquí está tu cerveza Ron… - exclamó la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

- Oye Hermione… - preguntó el chico tomando la bebida que la castaña le ofrecía - ¿quiénes son los niños de la foto?

- Son unos sobrinos… hijos de unos primos… sabes, hay una igualita en la casa de mis padres…

El chico frunció el entrecejo por el comentario de la chica y colocó de muy mala manera su cerveza en la mesa de noche.

- Mal comentario – añadió la castaña percatándose que había sido un grave error lo dicho anteriormente.

- Sabes Hermione – le dijo el chico tratando de sonreír y disimular su enfado – eres una chica muy afortunada, tienes a dos hombres a quienes amar…

- Ron, eso no es gracioso… - lo interrumpió la castaña un poco molesta y observándolo severamente.

- … y yo – prosiguió el chico, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la chica –que solo amo a una, tengo que dividirla y compartirla con un imbécil… - y dicho esto se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

La castaña no respondió nada. Se quitó la camisa del chico para que el se la pusiera, y lo vio marcharse con un nudo en su garganta.

*************************************

Cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal en el séptimo piso a las 11:50 mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj

Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos abra que comenzar las caricias que caben en los huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad 

Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una

*************************************

El chico llegó a su casa en las afueras de Londres. Cerró con un fuerte portazo la puerta al entrar y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala. 

Hacia tres meses que por circunstancias de la vida la había vuelto a ver. Una tarde lluviosa en la que él se encontraba tomando una taza de capuchino en una cafetería Muggle, vio entrar una hermosa chica de cabello castaño muy enmarañado que identificó de inmediato. Se sobresaltó momentáneamente rogando haberse equivocado, pero esa cabellera era inconfundible. Estaba empapada y había entrado para refugiarse del aguacero. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en cuestión de segundos. A la chica se le dibujo una sonrisa y se acercó hacia él. Se saludaron como viejos amigos y caballerosamente la invitó a un capuchino. La castaña acepto encantada. Platicaron largo rato de diversas cosas, hasta que el chico comentó forma de broma haber estado enamorado de ella cuando eran escolares. La chica se atraganto un poco con el capuchino, y soltó una risita nerviosa. Luego ella también le admitió haber sentido atracción hacia él. Este se quedo de piedra al haber escuchado esas palabras y se maldijo momentáneamente el haber sido cobarde, y no declararle su amor.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo y luego de haber terminado cada uno sus bebidas, el chico la invitó a su casa aprovechando que la tormenta había cesado. La castaña acepto muy cortésmente. Llegaron a la casa del chico y para calentarse del frío que había dejado la lluvia encendió la chimenea y le ofreció un vaso grande hidromiel. Recordaron sus años de colegio, las aventuras vividas y mientras tanto, a medida que los vasos de hidromiel iban aumentando, así también su temperatura. Luego la chica le comentó al pelirrojo que su esposo pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado en partidos de quidditch, reuniones, prácticas, eventos y que casi no pasaban juntos. Que no era lo que ella se había imaginado casándose con él y lo sola que se sentía. Por efecto de la hidromiel o no, el pelirrojo se acerco lentamente hasta ella, quien se encontraba a un distancia moderada, y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de la castaña. Parecía como si hubiese contenido ese impulso desde hace largo rato, y había agarrado el valor para hacerlo. La chica no se opuso y cerró los ojos. Sentían su cálido aliento y escuchaban el latido de sus corazones desenfrenados. No evitaron más el contacto y se unieron en un apasionado beso. Luego una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminaron tendidos, en la alfombra de la sala, sin ninguna prenda de ropa. El pelirrojo estaba sostenido por sus brazos, sobre la castaña y respiraban entrecortadamente. La chica le sonrió y lo beso con ternura. Poco a poco comenzaron a retomar su temperatura normal, y la castaña comenzó a tiritar un poco del frío. El pelirrojo tiernamente puso sobre los hombros de la chica su camisa, que estaba tirada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, para calentarla un poco mientras iba por una frazada a su habitación. Regreso rápidamente con un par de boxers cuadriculados de color azul y verde que se había ido a poner, y con una gruesa frazada celeste. Se sentó junto a la chica, quien ya se había abotonado la camisa de él, la rodeo con un de sus brazos con ternura, y luego se envolvieron en la frazada frente a la chimenea. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No estaban arrepentidos de lo sucedido. Y desde ese día que quedo sellada la confirmación de su amor mutuo, esas visitas se hicieron más seguidas. 

El pelirrojo, quien se había metido bien en sus recuerdos, se sobresaltó al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. 

************************************

Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches y te aliente en las mañanas

Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro y tú sigas con tu teatro

Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado de esos que por ser culpables son como agua en el desierto

Tómame como al tequila de un golpe y sin pensarlo

Que si alguien sale ganando eres tu querida amiga aunque pienses lo contrario

Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una

************************************

- Hermione… - saludo el chico admirado.

- Dejaste tu chaqueta… - le contestó la chica seriamente y entregándole la prenda.

- Ah… gracias… no te hubieras molestado… - agregó con sorna el pelirrojo.

- Bueno… ya me voy… - respondió la chica dándose la vuelta. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco y se regreso – Ron yo…

- Pasa – invitó el chico.

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sillón. 

- Perdóname por lo que te dije Hermione – se disculpó el chico – pero es que… no es fácil para mi esto…

- Ni tampoco para mí Ron – contestó la chica interrumpiéndolo y con los ojos húmedos – no sabes lo que es levantarse por la mañana al lado de alguien a quien no amo y añorando estar contigo… no sabes lo que es sentirme culpable de estarlo engañando y engañándome a mí misma estando con él… mi conciencia no está tranquila Ron…

- Entonces ¿lo nuestro va a terminar? ¿Seguirás con tu teatro de esposa con Krum?

- Yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine Ron…

- Ni yo Hermione… pero es que me enfurece el imaginarme que estas en los brazos de ese… que lo besas y lo acaricias y te hace suya… - terminó el chico rojo de la cólera y dando un puñetazo sobre una mesa de centro.

- Ron… cálmate… - le llamo la castaña tomándolo de los hombros – hace mucho que Krum y yo no… no… tu sabes… no tenemos intimidad… 

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – además de que él siempre llega cansado de sus prácticas y todo eso, pongo cualquier pretexto para no… estar con él… desde hace mucho antes de encontrarme contigo en ese café…

La castaña fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de parte del pelirrojo. 

- Ahora – añadió la chica separando sus labios del chico – le pediré el divorcio…

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto el chico sorprendido.

- Ya no necesito más motivos Ron… te amo y eso es lo que cuenta…

- Yo también te amo Hermione… - y se volvieron a unir en un tierno beso.

********************************

Cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal en el séptimo piso a las 11:50 mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj

Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos abra que comenzar las caricias que caben en los huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad 

Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una

********************************

Hola ^^

Huy, no saben como me costo hacer este song fic *.* Sobre todo por que la idea me surgió precisamente ahora que estoy enferma, así que si me quedo feo (que creo que es lo más probable por que soy malísima con los song fic ) ejem… échenle la culpa a la gran gripe que me ha atacado ¬¬

Antes que nada quiero decir que este song fic va dedicado principalmente a una de mis grandes amigas, que ha estado conmigo siempre y a quien quiero mucho (nsm ¬¬) a la pix **Maciell (alias: la marciana ^^)  que aunque ella no le gusta mucho HP siempre lee las locuras que escribo y además que esta canción que me inspiro para el song fic es una de sus favoritas de Arjona (¿a quién se la habrá dedicado?… ejem… T5t*, T5t*, T5t*… ^^)**

**¡¡¡Thank´s Marcy por ser gran cherada ^^!!!**

Y también va dedicado para la pix **Indira (alias: la china… seguí con tu amor por Snape ^^) **y ala pix** Karen (alias: la KIGA… nana ya decídase… ¿G ó J?) **que también son mis grandes cheradas y yo quererlas mucho (nsm ¬¬).

**SOCIEDAD PIX S.A. = china, Karent´s, meishell, lilito ^^    *4ever***

La canción es: Duele verte

Intérprete: Ricardo Arjona

CD: Santo Pecado (el cuál recomiendo ya que es buenísimo… ejem, como todos los de Arjona)

Ya hasta aquí dejo mi comentario… 

Se aceptan vociferadores, pus de bubotubérculo, tomatazos, refrigerazos… aviéntenme de todo… lo merezco… soy mala escribiendo… Y_Y

¡Chao!

**Lil**** Granger ^^                 *Ron&Hermione 4ever***

**Y ahora miembro de las:**

**Ron4ever: Merodeadora - Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & Jany: Ron4ever**

**~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~ **


End file.
